


Setting Props. Managing Stages. The Family Business.

by Archangelsanonymous (Pattypixie), Pattypixie



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Actor Gabriel, Alternate Universe - Theatre, Angst, Asst Stage Manager Cas, Fluff, Gen, Literally everyone just randomly breaks out into song, M/M, Past Abuse, Singing, Stage Manager Dean, Stagehand Sam, rent - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-03-16
Updated: 2017-07-02
Packaged: 2018-01-15 13:48:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 10,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1307065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pattypixie/pseuds/Archangelsanonymous, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pattypixie/pseuds/Pattypixie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Sam got the call, he was reluctant, but willing to help out his brother Dean with his theater company's production of RENT that had just come to town. What he didn't agree to was to be babysitter to a golden-haired actor who he couldn't get off his mind.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Glory

**Author's Note:**

> My Theater AU! Also known as: "In which Castiel is a sassy assistant stage manager"
> 
> Enjoy!

    "Hello?" Sam peeked his head into the door that opened into the dressing room hallway. He stepped inside and looked at his watch. A little early. He dropped his backpack onto the nearby table and found his way to a set of double doors around the corner. He tested one of the doors to see if it was locked. They parted as Sam pushed and he walked through. A few more steps and he found himself walking out onto the stage. The solitary ghost light was the only thing that illuminated the space. He walked up onto a platform and ran his hand along one of the metal guard rails. Sam smiled a little, looking up at some higher platforms that had been built. He recognized some of the set pieces as being recycled from some shows back when he was a kid. RENT was, surprisingly, one of the few shows he hadn't done before. 

    "Sammy..." His name cascaded over the emptiness and he looked toward the back of the theater. The lights in the booth came on and revealed his brother, grinning at him from behind a microphone. A light came on above him, casting him in a spotlight. The brightness caused him to not be able to see the theater seats and he booked it offstage, panting a little. He braced himself against the door frame he had come from and composed himself.

    Sam had been involved with theater as long as he could remember. His dad had been the stage manager of a touring company that traveled all over the country, so him and his brother had grown up backstage, tutored by actors and taught by technicians. It wasn't a normal childhood, but it wasn't all bad. Because of it, they both ended up going into the business, boasting impressive resumes at young ages. Dean had taken over his father's job and Sam was currently working with companies in and around Minneapolis. They had had a falling out when Sam first took the Minneapolis jobs, but they had since made up, respecting each others career choices. 

    That was how he'd ended up here of course. One of Dean's usual stagehands had had an accident and he called in a favor. Sam should have expected that his brother would take advantage of his crippling stage fright for at least one prank. After taking a few seconds to calm down, he made his way back to his backpack. 

    "You're a dick," Sam said, taking a swig of water as he brother rounded the corner. 

    "That is probably the nicest thing anyone has called me all year," Dean commented, smiling. 

    "Ah, the perks of being a stage manager," Sam laughed. 

    "Yeah, yeah," Dean handed him the headset and wireless pack he was holding. "This is for you." He pushed a button on the pack that was hanging off his back pocket. "Cas, you busy?"

    "Oh, I don't know, Dean," Sam head a gritty voice come over the headset as he put it on. "It's the first day of tech and I'm in the middle of doing your job so YES, I'M BUSY." Dean grinned and hit the button again, turning the mic off.

    "My new ASM, Cas," He explained to Sam. "He so wants me." Sam rolled his eyes as Dean looked down and turned the mic back on. "Well, anyway, when you get the chance, my little brother, Sam is here. He's the best stagehand I know."

    "I'm holding you to that," Cas responded. "Be down in a bit. I'm helping Anna adjust some lights."

    "Well," Dean turned back to Sam, "I guess just hang out here for a bit." He glanced at his watch. "The locusts should be arriving pretty soon." Sam smiled at their nickname for 'actors' as Dean clapped a hand on his shoulder. "Thanks again for coming in last minute."

    "It's fine. My last gig wrapped up this past weekend, and the next one doesn't start for another month. I'll take a little unexpected cash flow," Sam smiled and Dean walked off, yelling at someone about some prop that broke on the road. He leaned back against the table and took another drink as someone opened the doors from the hallway. Who stepped in almost caused Sam to to spit his water back out. Golden hair with matching golden eyes and the sexiest swagger in his step caused Sam to doubt that the man in front of him was even human. He was obviously an angel. A bit short, but definitely a jacket and jeans clad--

    "Hey," The angel snapped his fingers in front of Sam's face and it jarred him out of his daze. "You okay, Kiddo?" Sam almost opened his mouth to respond, but remembered the water and swallowed. 

    "Uh, yeah, sorry," He blushed a little and held out his hand. "I'm Sam. Fill-in stagehand."

    "Well, I'm Gabriel," the other man said, taking Sam's hand. "I play Roger." Gabriel grinned and Sam thought he would lose it. A bit of an unconventional choice for the character looks-wise, but that demeanor was perfect. "Do you know where Ellen is? I'm supposed to have a chat about my costume."

    "I, uh, no," Sam stumbled over his words. "I--my brother is Dean--I'm waiting for--"

    "Cassie!" Gabriel interrupted, turning toward the dark-haired man who had just come in from the stage. He noticed Sam and came over.

    "Ah, You must be Sam," he held out his hand. "I'm Cas. I see you've met MY brother already." Sam looked between the two of them confused. Cas had blue eyes and dark hair where as Gabriel was golden all over and...well...perfect.

    "I'm adopted," Gabriel explained, grinning. 

    "A fact that I try to remind myself and others of constantly," Cas sighed. "C'mon, Sam. I'll give you a prompt sheet and a rundown of the show."

    "See ya later, Sasquatch," Gabe winked at Sam and he felt the red rise up in his cheeks.

    "Don't mind him," Cas said, turning to open the stage doors. "He flirts with anything with a pulse." Sam's smile faded a little at that last remark as the door closed behind them and he decided to just focus on the job. He wouldn't have much time to think about Gabriel anyway.

 

    Gabriel watched intently as the doors closed behind Sam and Cas. Holy crap, that was the most gorgeous piece of ass Gabe had seen in a long time. 

    "Find a new tree to climb?" A smooth, southern voice asked, drifting from the dressing rooms. Gabe turned around and noticed Ellen, measuring tape around her neck and a pin cushion around her wrist.

    "Ellen, you gotta help me out here," Gabriel pleaded, following her into the men's dressing room. 

    "You realize that's Dean Winchester's baby brother, right?" Ellen responded, pulling a pair of jeans off the rack and handing them to him. "Try these." 

    "I do," Gabriel assured her, shirking his jeans and standing in a pair of Reese's boxers. "That's what makes him all the more intriguing." He grabbed the costume jeans from Ellen and put them on. "I love me some forbidden fruit."

    "More like, you love you getting your ass kicked," Ellen corrected. "How do those fit?"

    "What he doesn't know won't hurt him," Gabe winked then walked around a bit and tried a couple of the more strenuous moves that he had to do throughout the show. "Yeah, these are much better."

    "It's his job to know everything, hon," She took his old costume jeans off the rack and put them in a bin. "Plus, what makes you think he's even batting for your team?"

    "You mean, except for the fact that he was looking at me like he wanted to devour me?" Gabe stepped out of the jeans he was wearing and handed them back to Ellen. "Plus, who can resist this?" He motioned to himself, waving his hand up and down his body as he stood there in his boxers.

    "Who knows," She smirked, taking the jeans and putting them where the old ones used to be. "You could definitely use a little blow to that ginormous ego of yours."

    "Hey, I wasn't the one who made it this big," Gabriel grinned and he stopped halfway though the door, looking back at Ellen. "Take it up with my adoring fans."

 

    Sam's head was swimming with the influx of information he was getting from Cas. It didn't help that thoughts of Gabriel kept invading and interrupting every few minutes. Every mention of a scene with Roger in it, had him imagining the man singing, playing guitar, maybe for him...

    "So, got it?" Cas's question knocked Sam out of his daze.

    "Yeah," Sam looked back down and shuffling though the papers he held in his hands. "I catch on pretty quick."

    "You better," Cas eyed him then looked back down at his binder. "Looks like you'll be replacing...Oh joy. Andy. Means you'll be in charge of Roger's props and making sure he makes all his cues."

    "Wait, what?" Sam was still trying to process what Cas had said. "I'm going to be working with Gabriel?"

    "Directly," Cas confirmed. "You're his, and I mean this literally in Gabriel's case, glorified babysitter. I am so sorry." Sam stared at Cas's binder for a bit, just taking in what he had heard. He wanted to get to know Gabriel, sure, but he was afraid to know him this much, this fast. The key was to keep it professional, right? "Well, better go find him. We're doing a run through in about ten minutes. Oh and here." Cas wrote something on a post-it, then gave it to Sam. "Gabriel's number. Trust me, you'll need it."

    "Uh, thanks. I'll go do that," Sam turned and walked off, going to the last place he saw Gabe, near the dressing rooms. He was pretty sure he was still in a little bit of shock. Folding up the post-it and sticking it in his pocket, he looked around a bit, then headed down the hall where there seemed to be a couple private warm-up rooms. He heard singing from a few, hearing the actors that had arrived warming up. 

    _"One song...He had the world at his feet. Glory..."_

    Sam recognized the song and walked toward the only open practice room. Yep. Right one. He leaned against the door frame, silent, as Gabriel sang along with a recording. His eyes were closed, concentrating on the music more than actions he would be doing on the stage. 

     _"Glory on another empty life. Time flies...Time dies!"_

    A tightness formed in his chest as the song escalated, Gabriel easily transitioning into the more intense part of the number. Sam cleared his throat, once he knew he wouldn't be able to handle anymore of the actor's singing without getting literally weak in the knees. Gabriel's singing stopped and his eyes snapped open, his expression settling into a smile as he laid eyes on Sam. 

    "'Bout time," Gabe turned off the recording. "Run through?"

    "You could have told me, you know," Sam stood up straight, trying to hide as much emotion as possible. "And yes. Ten minutes."

    "Well, thank you ten," Gabriel looked the other man up and down, winking. "Wanna spend them in here?"

    "Uh..." Sam's face reddened all the way to his ears. Shit. This was gonna be harder than he expected. He ran a hand through his hair, mumbling about having to check props, before quickly walking away. Gabriel grinned and turned the recording back on. This was gonna be more fun than he expected.


	2. I Should Tell You

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Forgot to mention, the songs I include will NOT be in the order they are in the show. I just add them because they help or pertain to whatever situation is happening.

    Sam blushed all the way to the prop table. What kind of person just say things like that? Gabriel wasn't just anyone though. He clenched his fists. Stupid actors. He had learned long ago to not take much of what they said seriously. Sam scooped up his binder and opened it to the prop checklist. Stupid backpack...check. Stupid electric guitar...check. Stupid matches...Sam looked around a bit. Where were the--

    "Looking for these?" A burly man wearing a trucker's cap came up behind him holding a small box. 

    "You're not supposed to use the props for a smoke break, Bobby," Sam smiled, taking the box, then hugging the man. "It's good to see you."

    "Yeah, well, I'm propsmaster so I can do whatever the hell I want with these props," Bobby pulled away and started organizing the table a little more. "It's good to see you too, boy. You're replacing Andy for these couple weeks, right?"

    "That's what they tell me," Sam admitted, placing the matches in the designated spot on the table. 

    "That Gabriel Novak is a bit of a handful," Bobby warned.

    "Trust me I know," Sam closed his binder after checking everything off and held it to his chest. "Does he really flirt with everyone like that?"

    "Well, he leans toward the more attractive people in the production, which explains why he's never flirted with me," the propsmaster replied. "I'd also probably slap the grin off that cocky face of his if he did." Sam laughed and checked his watch. 5 minutes? He put his headset on quickly, getting the last few words of something Cas was saying.

    "--kick your ass into oblivion, Dean."

    "Don't lie, you like my ass far too much to hurt it like that."

    "Do you really wanna see how much I'd hurt it?"

    "Is that a challenge or a proposition?"

    "I swear to--"

    "Um, guys?" Sam interrupted, causing a brief awkward silence on the frequency. 

    "Five to curtain, Sammy," Dean finally responded after clearing his throat. "Mind telling the cast?"

    "Sure," Sam smiled at Dean's embarrassment and walked out to the dressing rooms. "Five to curtain!" He announced, receiving a chorus of "Thank you, five!" in response. Sam walked back to the prop table and grabbed the amp and electric guitar that Roger started the show with. He paused at the edge of the black curtains framing the stage and glanced out. Curtains closed. Taking a breath, he still somewhat cautiously walked across the stage, watching the fabric as if it was going to move at any moment. A sound came from offstage and he looked up to see Gabriel sauntering toward him. Sam quickly looked away, focusing intently on setting the props and not at how amazing the actor looked as a broke, neo-bohemian musician.

    "Hey, Sam-a-Lam," Gabriel walked over to the table Sam had the guitar set on and leaned against it. "Didn't mean to scare you off back there." His hand tiptoed over to the neck of the guitar and he picked it up. 

    "You just took me off guard," Sam replied, kneeling down to adjust the amp brakes. 

    "So, if you were expecting it, you wouldn't have blushed like a teenage girl?" Gabriel asked, plucking at the strings of the instrument a bit. Sam went to stand up quickly, hitting his head against the table. He swore and stood up, rubbing where it was hit. 

    "I was not...Shut up," Sam said through gritted teeth. He brought his hand down to his side and sighed. "You're all set for the first act. Got your matches?"

    "Yes, sir," Gabe pulled the box out of his pocket and twirled it in his hand. "I love it when you order me around like that, Sammy." He grinned and ran a hand through his hair, pushing the blonde strands back into place. A shiver went up Sam's spine at the tone of Gabriel's voice. 

    "I'm trying to be professional, Gabriel, and don't call me 'Sammy'," Sam shook off the feeling and stiffened up. He turned before walking off the stage. "Need anything else?"

    "No," Gabriel pouted, going back to plucking aimlessly at the guitar strings. Okay. Maybe this was going to be a little difficult. 

    Sam walked offstage and slid behind one of the side curtains to avoid Gabriel seeing him. He let out a deep breath and put his hands on his knees. He couldn't do this. If Gabe kept it up, Sam would be head over heels with someone who didn't actually care. Again. He stood up and shook his head, ridding himself of bad memories. He walked over to where his binder was, perched on a podium and illuminated with a small desk light. 

    "Alright, Curtain up!" Dean called over the headset and Sam turned to pull on a rope close to the edge of the stage. As he pulled it, Gabriel glanced over and witnessed what was sure to be a Greek god in a black tee shirt pulling the curtain open. The muscles that the boy had were clearly evident through his tee shirt, and Gabe had to consciously close his mouth after he realized it was open. He almost missed his cue as he was pining, secretly glad that this was just a rehearsal. Gabriel was not letting Sam Winchester get away. That was a certainty.

 

    "What's wrong?" Dean asked, over the headset, after the run through. "I thought you two would get along really well."

    "It's just..." Sam sighed, desperately trying to get his brother to give him a different job. "He's rather unprofessional."

    "I know Gabriel can be hard to deal with at times, Sam," Cas tried to explain. "But we have everyone in their perfect place right now. The show runs like a well-oiled machine. You're going to have to stay working with him."

    "I understand," Sam cringed a little. "Drinks at the Roadhouse after this?"

    "Hell yeah," Dean answered. "Especially since I'm crashing with you. Cas, care to join us?"

    "Yes, please. I definitely need a drink after that run," the ASM commented. 

    "See you guys there, then," Sam said before taking off his headset and placing it on the podium. He turned off the light, grabbed his binder, and walked back behind the set to get to the other side. The Roadhouse was a bar that the brothers always went to when Dean was in town. It was within walking distance to Sam's apartment, so it never mattered how much they drank. He smiled, distractedly thinking about the last time they were there and almost bumped into someone in the hall.

    "Oh! Hey I--" Sam cut off, looking up and realizing it was Gabriel, his amber eyes staring practically through him. "I--Uh...Sorry."

    "It's okay," Gabe smiled softly, genuinely. Sam felt a tightness in his chest and he turned to go. "Wait! Sam! I..." He turned to look back at the actor. "I'm sorry I made you feel uncomfortable. You're right. I should be more professional when we're working." Sam was a little surprised at first, but smiled back.

    "Thanks, Gabe," Sam shoved his bag up onto his shoulder. "I'll see you tomorrow." He turned and walked toward the door.

    "Yeah, kiddo," Gabriel watched as Sam left then turned to see Cas coming down the hall. "Ready to go raid the mini bar back at the hotel?"

    "Actually, I'm going to a bar with Sam and Dean. I can drop you off at the hotel if you want," Cas amended, slipping his messenger bag over his head

    "No way. I'm coming with!" Gabriel put an arm around Cas and led him out the door. "Sam and Dean sound like way more fun."

    "I don't think Sam likes you very much," Cas mentioned, hoping to deter his brother.

    "Don't worry. He will," Gabe assured him, grinning as they reached the car and jumped into the passenger seat.

 

    When Cas showed up with Gabriel, Sam was a little nervous at first, but after a couple gulps of beer, he calmed down. The actor and his brother turned out to be pretty experienced, growing up similar to Sam and Dean. After they were there for a while, and drank several more beers, Sam started to notice little things. The way Gabriel's eyes creased when he smiled. How every time he took a drink, his tongue would touch the glass, just a little bit. He loved Gabriel's laugh the most though. It was always genuine and he never held back. 

    "--And he was just SCREAMING at me, and I'm trying to tell him, 'Sir. I don't care how safe, secure, or strong our fly system is. I'm not lifting a 250 pound woman ten feet into the air. If she fell, that would completely ruin my stage'," Cas finished, grinning. Sam, Dean, and Gabriel broke out into laughter as Cas took a drink. 

    "Oh my god," Gabriel lightly slammed his hand on the table and caught his breath. "Cassie, do you remember that one show where the entire cast had to wear angel wings?" Sam's interest was suddenly peaked as he pictured Gabriel sporting a set of wings. He imagined them to be them white. Or golden, to match everything else about the man. 

    "That sounds hot," Sam commented, before realizing what he had uttered. Dean and Cas looked at him, eyes wide, and Gabriel just grinned. "I--um--I'm going to go get some fresh air." Sam quickly slid out of the booth and snuck out the back door of the bar. Why the hell did he say something like that? He wasn't even that drunk. Was he? Sam sighed. If he had to question it, he was probably pretty blasted. 

    "A wing kink, huh?" Sam heard Gabriel come out the door behind him. "A little unconventional, but I can work with it."

    "I thought you said you were gonna be professional from now on," Sam remembered, turning around and smirking. 

    "I said I should be more professional while we're working," Gabriel reminded him, edging closer. "We're not working right now. I mean, we could be working, if you wanted."

    "Yeah?" Sam was curious. "And how are we supposed to work, drunk and behind a bar?"

    "Help me practice one of my numbers," Gabriel offered. "It's between Mimi and I, so I need someone to sing with. I only ask cuz was a little off during the run through."

    "Uh, no," Sam laughed, turning and walking a couple steps away. "I don't sing."

    "Come on..." Gabriel walked forward, slowly closing the distance between them. "I know you know the show. No one will hear you and you don't even have to sing that loud. Just a little?" Gabe placed his hand on Sam's arm and the warmth of it traveled throughout him. He was rather drunk and it was getting really hard to say no. 

    "Okay," Sam sighed. "Just a little."

    "Alright," Gabriel grinned. "Ready?" Sam positioned himself across from Gabe and nodded.

    _"I should tell you, I'm disaster. I forget how to begin it."_

    Sam was glad about how dark it was because he was blushing extremely hard. Were they really singing a musical number together behind a bar? _"Let's just make this part go faster...I have yet to be in it,"_ He mumbled along, not raising his voice too loud. _"I should tell you..."_

    _"I should tell you..."_ Gabriel took a step closer, eyes fixated on Sam's.

    _"I should tell you..."_ Sam took a step too, not really worrying about the volume of his voice anymore. Gabriel had this entrancing quality about him that just hypnotized people. Or maybe just Sam. Or maybe it was just the alcohol. Sam stopped caring.

    _"I should tell you..."_ Gabriel took another step forward as Sam cut him off.

    _"I should tell I blew the candle out just to get back in,"_ Sam smiled after his verse, which was returned by Gabriel.

    _"I'd forgotten how to smile until your candle burnt my skin."_

    _"I should tell you..."_ Sam quieted his voice and stepped until they were a foot apart, his heart racing.

    _"I should tell you..."_ Gabriel practically breathed his line and continued forward until they were inches apart. Sam, looking down so that he could keep staring at Gabe's eyes.

    _"I should tell--"_ Sam was cut off by Gabriel's mouth coming into contact with his. He leaned into him, wrapping his arms around the smaller man, and entwining his fingers in golden hair. He pulled a bit, causing Gabriel to emit a small moan and making it easier for Sam to deepen the kiss. Gabriel was the one to pull away, leaving a small peck on Sam's bottom lip before grinning up at the stagehand. 

    "The kiss isn't until the song is done," Sam commented, smiling.

    "I couldn't wait," Gabriel shrugged. "This...This is okay, right?" He widened his eyes, kinda realizing he sorta took advantage of Sam.

    "Yeah," Sam replied, placing a peck on Gabriel's forehead. "This is definitely okay."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For those who were wondering, the cast list is as follows:
> 
> Mark-Adam  
> Roger-Gabriel  
> Mimi-Kali  
> Maureen-Bella  
> Joanne-Charlie  
> Benny-Raphael  
> Collins-Joshua  
> Angel-Balthazar


	3. Another Day

    "My brother is incredulous," Cas commented as Gabriel winked and followed Sam out the back door.

    "Don't worry," Dean leaned back and took a drink. "Sammy doesn't date actors anymore. Not after Jessica."

    "Jessica?" Cas leaned forward on the table, listening intently to the newly discovered gossip. "What happened?"

    Dean leaned forward as well, to indulge him, smirking a little. "Essentially, Sam was head over balls for this chick, but she was only interested in our family's connections in the stage business. Sam had gotten her more than a couple high profile auditions with some big shots on broadway. The night Sam was gonna propose, Jess got the call that she had been cast as Christine in the broadway reboot of Phantom and ended up dumping his ass." Dean leaned back and let the story sink into Cas.

    "Wait," Cas held up a finger, trying to piece together what he had heard through the foggy haze of alcohol. "Sam's ex is Jessica Moore?" Dean nodded. "The Jessica Moore?"

    "Yep," He sighed. "Don't believe the hype though. She's a bitch and a half."

    "So, that's what sleeping with your family gets you?" Cas asked, half-joking, resting his head on his hand.

    "Maybe. Wanna find out?" Dean winked at Cas who turned a bit red and chuckled nervously.

    "And I thought Gabriel was bad," Cas took a drink. "When are you going to stop hitting on me?" Dean leaned into the table again and mimicked Cas's posture.

    "I'll stop when it works," He answered softly. He eyed Cas's lips which were inches from his and licked his own. Cas let their breath mingle in the space between for a moment before leaning back, Dean's eyes following him.

    "Sorry. I'm a bit harder of a catch than my brother," Cas confessed, taking another drink and trying to slow his heart rate. 

    "That only makes the reward sweeter," Dean grinned, and Cas chose to focus intensely on his drink. "C'mon, Cas. It's been months. Admit it. You like me! Even just a little."

    "It's true that you're--objectively--very aesthetically pleasing," Cas admitted. What he wouldn't admit was how Dean's eyes reminded him of spring or, how his voice resonated throughout Cas's body like a symphony. He couldn't. It wasn't time. He looked up and Dean was leaning back in the booth again, smiling. 

    "I'll take it," Dean punctuated the statement with a drink and looked over as the door to the bar opened. "Ash!" He sat up a bit more and waved the booth operator over. Ash waved back and made his way over, stopping the barmaid on the way and ordering something. 

    "Hey, Compadres," he said, sliding into the seat next to Dean. "Where's your bros?" 

    "Out back," Cas responded, glad that there was someone else here to ease the tension.

    "Yeah," Dean laughed. "It's a toss up whether they're making out or...Who am I kidding, gone this long? They're definitely making out."

    "I don't think you give your brother enough credit, Dean," Cas commented. "You were the one who said he doesn't date actors."

    "You don't have to date someone to bang them," Ash explained, taking a drink of his PBR once it came. Cas frowned and slouched a little. Ash was definitely right about that one. He went to take a drink, sighing when he noticed his glass was empty. 

    "I suppose that's it for me tonight," He grabbed his coat and started to slide out of the booth. "See you guys tomorrow?"

    "Wait! Let me buy the next round," Dean offered, smiling and holding up his empty glass. 

    "And let you take advantage of me while I'm drunk?" Cas smirked a little as he stood up. "I think I'll pass."

    "Let me at least walk you out," Dean practically shoved Ash out of the booth and stood up, wobbling a little. Cas rolled his eyes but smiled and started walking toward the door, Dean following close behind. Dean opened the door for him and he walked out. When Cas got outside he turned around to face Dean. He stood there, grinning a little nervously, and a sharp pang went through Cas's heart. He wasn't ready for something like this again.

    "C'mon, Castiel..." Dean practically whispered, grabbing Cas's hands and holding them. The sound of Dean using his full name sent a shiver down his spine and filled his head with bad memories. Cas shook his head in anger and pulled away.

    _"Who do you think you are?"_ Cas sang, shocking Dean a little. _"Little boy, hey, Apartment's that way,"_ He pointed down the street. _"You better go, you know the fire's out anyway. Take your drinks, take your candle. Your sweet whispers, I just can't handle!"_ Cas turned around and barely looked back. _"Well, take your hair in the moonlight, your green eyes! Goodbye, goodnight."_ He started to walk away slowly, but stopped and turned around, still seeing Dean in a semi-shocked state. Leaving him like that would be horrible.

    _"I should tell you, I should tell you..."_ Cas took a step forward, but then a flood of emotion came through him. _"I should--NO!"_ He clenched his fists and turned away. 

    _"Another time, another place. Our temperature would climb, there'd be a long embrace,"_ He sighed and looked back at Dean. _"We'd do another dance, it'd be another play. Looking for romance? Come back another day."_ They stood staring at each other for what seemed like eternity. Dean's face slowly softened as he came in closer to Cas.

    _"The heart may freeze, or it can burn. The pain will ease, if I can learn,"_ Dean smiled sincerely. _"There is no future. There is no past. I live this moment as my last!"_ He grabbed Cas's hands and lead him, backwards, away from the front of the bar. _"There's only us. There's only this. Forget regret, or life is yours to miss."_ Cas's anger started to fade a little, and even let himself smile a bit. _"No other road, no other way,"_ He stopped and pulled Cas close. _"No day but today..."_ Dean's lips ghosted over Cas's, and he almost allowed himself to be pulled in. Damnit! Cas pushed Dean away. 

    _"Another time, another place,"_ Cas backed away. _"If the words would only rhyme, we'd be in outer space. We'd sing another song, We'd sing another way."_ He raised his eyebrow and shoved his hands in his pockets. _"You want to prove me wrong, come back another day. Another day!"_

    _"There's only yes, only tonight,"_ Dean put a little more insistence behind his protest this time. _"We must let go to know what's right. No other course, no other way. No day but today."_ Cas noticed Gabriel and Sam coming out of the bar, arms around each other and confused expressions on their faces. At least tonight had a happy ending for them. He gritted his teeth and started to walk away. He didn't need this. 

    _"Just let me be!"_ Cas yelled, and walked down the street, turning the corner before anyone could argue. Once he was out of sight, he slumped against the nearest building. He wasn't ready. Cas buried his face in his hands and sighed, trying to control any tears. Blowing off Dean like that wasn't right, but how else was he supposed to get the message? Cas was damaged goods. After what Naomi had put him through, he couldn't be with anyone, and if Dean knew...Who would want him after that? Cas ran a hand through his hair and pulled himself together. He had to get back to the hotel. 

    Dean watched Cas go and it felt like a knife went through his heart. He heard footsteps running toward him and a hand on his shoulder, shaking him a little. "You okay? Dean?" Looking up, he saw Sam with Gabriel standing next to him, looking concerned. 

    "I, um..." Dean ran a hand through his hair. "Yeah. I'm fine." He chuckled softly. "This might make things a little awkward."

    "Dean-o, listen to me," Gabriel stood in front of him, hands in his jacket pockets. "It's not you. Cassie has gone through a lot, and he's scared to let someone in. The last person he was into kinda fucked him over."

    "I get it," Dean replied, still a bit angry and shocked. "I just want to go to bed." He raised an eyebrow at Sam's hand around Gabriel's shoulders. "I'm guessing you're coming back with us?" 

    "If that's okay with Sammy," Gabriel smiled and winked as Sam turned a deep shade of red. "Cas could use some time alone."

    "Uh, yeah," Sam swallowed and grinned. "Apartment's this way." Dean let the two new lovebirds lead as they made their way to Sam's place. He couldn't get Cas's angry tone out of his head. What had happened that he couldn't fix? And now...Dean groaned and rolled his eyes. He would have to deal with Sam and Gabriel all night. Fan-fucking-tastic.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this chapter was kinda short but I'm really anxious to get to other parts of the story. :D


	4. Santa Fe

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, this fic has been guilt-tripping me for the last two years (which is the last time I updated). Recently, I have had a bit of a block because I got into a new, non-SPN ship (those of you who follow my work are probably already aware lol) and it's been eating me up inside because I have SO MANY SPN WIPS and so little inspiration.
> 
> Then. I was listening to my Sabriel playlist to try and spark something and lo and behold, "Take Me Or Leave Me" comes on. My mind immediately jumped to this fic, and I thought 'hmm...I haven't looked at that in a while. Let's check it out for shits and giggles.'
> 
> 8 hours, a remastered outline, and a lot of showtunes later...here's the next two chapters. 
> 
> Enjoy. :)

    Gabriel’s hungover mind slowly woke as he took inventory of his surroundings. Whatever he was lying on seemed to be soft and, God, did it smell good. He smiled and nuzzled closer to it, his eyes slowly opening and registering what he was cuddled up to. A long patch of tanned skin barely covered by a sheet came into his vision and the previous night slowly started to come back to him. Drinking, singing, making out--Gabriel got a little closer at that recollection--and returning to his ridiculously sexy, assigned stagehand’s house. His eyes snapped open and he lifted up the covers to check his clothing situation. Gabriel let out a sigh of relief when he saw they both had sleeping pants on, then fell back against the pillows. Sam groaned and flipped over to face Gabriel, his eyes fluttering open.

   “Hey,” Gabriel smiled and turned on his side, reaching his hand up to push Sam’s hair back, out from in front of his face. Sam hummed and reached out to grab Gabriel’s waist, receiving a small gasp from the actor as he pulled him closer.

   “You should get up,” Sam commented, nosing at Gabriel’s forehead, then placing a kiss at his hairline. “You have a show tonight.”

   “So do you,” Gabriel retorted with a kiss to Sam’s jaw. “Gonna help me warm up?” He pushed his hips into Sam’s and grinned at the soft moan he caused.

   “Listen,” Sam smirked. “If you’re good and get up and go to rehearsal, we can make out on the catwalk before the show.”

   “Didn’t know we were back in high school,” Gabriel snickered. “Gonna sneak up some Boone’s Farm, too?”

   “Please,” Sam scoffed. “I think we can at least upgrade to wine.”

   “Or,” Gabriel held a finger up. “Just a thought…We could just skip rehearsal and do all of that from the comfort of your bed.”

   “True…but you know my brother would kill us,” Sam teased, pulling away a little and grinning. “Plus, I’m not the one who had more than one rusty duet in the run through last night.”

   Gabriel frowned, his demeanor changing immediately. “Did you really have to bring those up?” He sighed and turned on his back to look up at the ceiling. “The chemistry between Kali and I has been off for a while.”

   Sam scooted closed to Gabriel and propped his head up with his elbow. “Well, what changed?”

   “We broke up,” Gabriel admitted.

   “So you…” Sam froze at Gabriel's confession. “I mean…” He moved away from the actor, threw the sheet off of himself as he sat up, and swung his legs over the edge of the bed. “Shit, Gabriel.”

   Gabriel scrambled to his knees and went to Sam’s side. “Woah, Sam, its okay. This kind of thing happens all the time in a traveling company.”

   Sam stood up and ran a hand through his hair. “I know but…” He took a few steps then sighed, turning back to Gabriel. “Why didn’t you tell me?”

   “I didn’t think it was a big deal,” Gabriel sat back on his heels. “We haven’t been together for months.”

   “Who ended it?” Sam insisted.

   “I did,” Gabriel’s jaw clenched a little. “She cheated on me…a lot. In every city. It’s why our chemistry is gone.”

   The tension seemed to ease out of Sam slowly. “So…I mean, it sucks that you lost it, but…You don’t…?”

   Gabriel got off the bed, walked over to Sam, and grabbed his hands. “There’s a reason ‘Another Day’ is my best song of the show.”

   Sam smiled in relief and wrapped Gabriel up in his arms. “I’m sorry I freaked out. You’re just the first actor since…” He frowned a little, then shook his head. “Never mind. I don’t want to think about her.”

   As Gabriel opened his mouth to ask, there was a knocking at the bedroom door. “Let’s go, you two,” Dean’s voice announced from the other side. “I’ll come in there with a hose if I have to.”

   “Just a minute, Dean-o,” Gabriel grinned. “ _ OH SAM, JUST LIKE THAT!” _ Sam’s jaw dropped and he blushed furiously as the actor kept making vulgar sounds in his arms.

   “I wasn’t kidding about the hose!” Dean shouted before he left, expletives fading as he walked back to the main room of the apartment. Gabriel collapsed into a fit of giggles and Sam soon followed, holding the actor close. After they had composed themselves, Sam sighed and leaned down to kiss Gabriel.

   “We have to go for real,” Sam declared, pulling away.

   “Fine…” Gabriel groaned, dragging out the word. “I call the bathroom first.” They pulled away from each other to get dressed and Sam walked out first, heading to the main room while Gabriel went the other way to the bathroom. Dean was staring out one of the windows, sipping the coffee that he raided Sam’s kitchen to make.

   “Minneapolis,” Dean sighed, taking a drink.

_    “Center of the universe,” _ Sam smirked.

   Dean turned to Sam and smiled.  _ “Times are shitty but I’m pretty sure they can’t get worse.” _

_    “It’s a comfort to know, when you’re singing the ‘hit the road’ blues,” _ Sam continued, walking over to the coffee maker.  _ “That anywhere else you can possibly go after St. Paul would be…” _

_    “A pleasure cruise,” _ Dean snorted into his coffee. Gabriel stepped out of the bathroom, drying his hair with a towel.

_    “Well, let’s open up a restaurant in Santa Fe,”  _ Sam offered.  _ “Sunny Santa Fe would be nice.” _

_    “We’ll open up a restaurant in Santa Fe,”  _ Gabriel agreed, throwing his towel on the couch.  _ “And leave this to the roaches and mice.” _

   Sam hummed the melody as he passed Gabriel a hot cup of coffee.  _ “You’re as sensitive aesthete. Brush the sauce onto the meat. You can make the menu sparkle with rhyme,”  _ He turned and pointed to Dean.  _ “You can drum a gentle drum. I can seat guests as they come, chatting not about hanging lights but wine…” _

_    “We’ll pack up all our shit and fly so far away,”  _ Dean joined in.  _ “Devote ourselves to projects that sell.” _

_    “We’ll open up in Santa Fe!”  _ Gabriel belted.  _ “Leave this cold bohemian hell.” _ All three of them joined in, humming the melody as they drank their coffee. Eventually Gabriel burst out laughing and Dean joined him.

   Sam snuck his hand around Gabriel’s waist, then whispered in his ear.  _ “Do you know the way to Santa Fe? Tumbleweeds…” _ He bit the actor’s ear.  _ “Prairie Dogs…” _ Gabriel pushed him away laughing and Sam fell onto the couch, cracking up.

   “In all honesty though,” Dean said, after settling himself down. “You should think about coming back with us on the road, Sam. We could really use you.”

   “Well,” Sam looked up at Gabriel, “maybe travelling again wouldn’t be so bad.” Gabriel smiled at Sam as he took another drink of coffee.

   “You two are fucking gross,” Dean rolled his eyes and put his empty mug in the sink. “We better get to the theater. Curtain’s in eight hours.”

   “Thank you 480,” Gabriel teased, grinning at the stage manager. Sam grabbed Gabriel’s mug when he was finished and rinsed the dirty cups as Dean shouldered his backpack. When he was done, Sam grabbed his own and snatched his keys off the counter.

    “Well, let’s go then,” Sam sighed, opening the door for Gabriel and Dean. “All the world’s a stage and someone’s gotta be there to make sure you hit your cues.”


	5. Out Tonight

           The next couple weeks went by smoothly, the show getting rave reviews from local papers. Billboards and radio ads seemed to be everywhere advertising that their company’s version of RENT was “The must-see show of the year” and “Better than Broadway”. Sam was sure that some of that was due to the theater’s top-notch marketing department, but even he had to admit that the show was one of the best he had worked on in years. It certainly helped that his boyfriend (When had he started calling Gabriel that?) was one of the leads and nailed his performance every night. Sam still got a bit jealous whenever he had to sit through a scene between Roger and Mimi, but he was slowly getting better and accepting that it was just their job. That didn’t change the fact that he would frog-march Gabriel back to his apartment after particularly steamy performances so Sam could make the actor forget Kali even existed.

           On Wednesdays, they only had matinees and if the crew was quick enough, they could all get out in time for happy hour. It was this particular Wednesday that Gabriel decided to make a proposition.

           “CAST AND CREW PARTY!” Gabriel shouted as he walked the length of the backstage hallway, only his costume jeans on, hanging loose around his hips. “EVERYONE MEET AT THE ROADHOUSE DOWN THE STREET!” Sam came around the corner and shoved a tee shirt into Gabriel’s chest, making the actor smirk. “What, Samster? Don’t want me showing off the goods?”

           “I don’t feel like popping a boner in the middle of the hallway,” Sam mumbled, blushing a little. Gabriel snorted, but obediently put the shirt on. “Are you sure you want to go out tonight?”

           “Yes!” Gabriel threw up his arms. “We haven’t had a proper cast get together since Cleveland!” He brought his arms down and crossed them in front of his chest. “Honestly, I wouldn’t even call that going out considering it was Cleveland.”

           “Well, I was thinking we could…” Sam smirked and shrugged a little. “You know. Go on a real date.”

           “Oh, sugar,” Gabriel reached out and took Sam’s free hand. “Tomorrow night, I promise.”

           Sam sighed. “Alright. But I’m holding you to it.”

           Gabriel grinned. “Of course.” He let go and turned to address the hallway again. “Come on guys!  _ What’s the time?” _

_ “Well, it’s gotta be close to midnight!” _ The cast replied.

           Gabriel turned back to Sam and smiled.  _ “My body’s talking to me. It says ‘time for danger’…”  _ He pulled away and walked down the hall.  _ “It says I want to commit a crime! Wanna be the cause of a fight!” _ Dean turned a corner and started down the hallway, nose in his clipboard as Gabriel came up behind him.  _ “Wanna put on a tight shirt and flirt with a stranger.” _ He slapped Dean’s ass causing the stage manager to yelp.

_ “We don’t need any money,”  _ A dark-skinned woman with black hair popped her head out of the ladies’ dressing room and sang, cheers following her _. “I always get in for free.” _

_            “And you can get in too,” _ Gabriel walked over and sang with her,  _ “if you get in with me! Let’s go…” _

_            “Out tonight!”  _ The entire cast joined in at this point and Sam shrugged at Dean’s confused look.  _ “I have to go out tonight!” _

__ Kali stepped out of the dressing room in a tight, red dress and heels, grinning.  _ “You wanna prowl? Be my night owl,”  _ She held out her hand and Gabriel took it as Sam glared at them.  _ “Take my hand we gotta go out tonght!” _

           Gabriel let go to Sam’s relief and stalked back over to the stagehand.  _ “In the evening, I got to roam, can’t sleep in the city of neon and chrome.” _ He pulled himself up to sit on one of the tables and beckoned Sam over to him.  _ “Feels too damn much like home when the Spanish babies cry.” _ Sam eventually played along, moving to stand in between Gabriel’s spread knees. _ “So let’s find a bar, so dark we forget who we are.” _ He ran his hands up and down Sam’s arms and the cast that was watching started to whoop.  _ “Where all the scars from all the nevers and maybes die!” _

_            “Let’s go out tonight!”  _ The cast took over as Gabriel pulled Sam close, grinning.  _ “Just take me out tonight!” _

_ “Please take me,” _ Gabriel pleaded to Sam.

_ “Out tonight!” _

_            “I’ll let you make me!” _ Gabriel wiggled his eyebrows at Sam and the stagehand blushed.

           ‘I hate you,’ Sam mouthed at his boyfriend.

_            “Out tonight! Tonight! Tonight!” _ The cast burst out into a mix of laughter and chatter when the song was finished until Dean blew his whistle.

           “Alright guys!” Dean bellowed. “That was cute. Absolutely adorable. Now, finish cleaning up and you’ll be free to go to the impromptu cast party that we are apparently having now.” He shook his head and walked back out to the stage to finish his last check.

           “So what was all that?”

           Dean looked up to see Cas looking over the cue-book under the low backstage lamp. “Your, uh…” The stage manager tried his best to not think about how handsome Cas looked in the soft lighting. “Your brother announced a cast party at the Roadhouse.”

           Cas scoffed. “Figures.”

           “Say,” Dean tentatively stepped toward Cas, gripping his binder. “You should come. I know you haven’t been out since…” He mentally slapped himself as Cas looked up at him.

           “Is everyone going?” Cas asked.

           “From what I can tell,” Dean shrugged.

           Cas sighed and closed the cue-book. “Alright, I accept.”

           “What?” Dean looked at Cas, confused.

           “Your invitation,” Cas slid off of the stool he was sitting on and walked past Dean to go to the backstage hallway. “I accept.” Once Cas slipped out of sight, Dean let out a breath he didn’t know he was holding. Cas was going. Dean relaxed and smiled. Maybe he had a chance after all.

 

           Sam backed off of Gabriel after Dean went back out to the stage. “You know I have stage fright,” he grumbled.

           “This wasn’t on a stage, babe,” Gabriel attempted to reassure him. “Plus, I’ll make it up to you tonight.”

           Sam looked up and noticed Kali staring at them. “You have a hell of a lot to make up for.”

           Gabriel looked over his shoulder at Kali, then back at Sam. “Kiss me.”

           “What?”

           “Right now,” Gabriel stood up on his tip toes. “And make it good. Send some return jealousy fire, so to speak.”

           Sam smirked and grabbed the side of Gabriel’s face, winding his fingers in the actor’s hair. He leaned down a bit and captured Gabriel’s lips with his, his mouth opening up almost immediately. Sam tossed the binder he had in his hand to the floor and wrapped his arm around Gabriel’s waist, pulling him as close as possible. Gabriel moaned softly at the forced movement and clawed at Sam’s back until the stagehand pulled away, Gabriel’s lip in his teeth. Sam let go and Gabriel’s knees almost gave out from under him. “How’s that?” Sam whispered.

           “Yeah…” Gabriel breathed, licking his lips. “Yeah, that was very, very good.”

           Sam chuckled and pulled away from Gabriel so he could pick up his binder. “Finish cleaning. Be ready to have me pick you up at 5.”

           “Sir, yes, sir,” Gabriel saluted at Sam’s back as he walked away, barely glancing at Kali as he walked past her.


	6. La Vie Boheme

             Sam wasn’t sure what he was expecting when he walked into the Roadhouse, but honestly, it was pretty close to what he figured would happen when you got a bunch of actors in once place with a seemingly endless amount of alcohol. Tables were being pushed together and pulled apart and, chairs were being moved from one end of the establishment to the other, actually thrown in some cases. Gabriel let go of his hand as soon as they walked in and stepped up onto the conglomerate of tables that had been moved to the center of the bar.

“My fellow cast and crew!” Gabriel projected, causing the room to go almost silent. Sam was constantly mystified by the way that Gabriel could hold the attention and power of so many people so easily. It was as if he were dating a demi-god sometimes. “Adam,” Gabriel pointed to the blond man that played Mark. “Care to lead us in a song?”

Sam’s eyes grew wide as Adam made his way up onto the tabletop with a grin. Why on earth did musical theater actors have to sing all the damn time? A beer was thrust into his hand and he was more than happy to take a drink of it as he looked for a safe spot to hide.

“ _ Dearly beloved, we are gathered here to say our goodbyes… _ ” Adam started, the rest of the cast chanting underneath. “ _ Here she lies! No one knew her worth, the late, great daughter of mother earth, on this night that we celebrate the birth. In that little town of Bethlehem, we raise our glass. You bet your ass to…La Vie… _ ” Adam paused for dramatic effect, then continued. “ _ Boheme… _ ” He raised his hands as the last three words were repeated back to him by the rest of the cast.

“ _ To days of inspiration, playing hooky, making something out of nothing, _ ” Adam went on. “ _ The need to express to communicate, to going against the grain, going insane, going mad… _ ” The actor continued and Gabriel made his way over to Sam who was hiding near a booth.

Sam raised an eyebrow at Gabriel as he took a sip of beer and the blond shrugged. “You started this,” the stagehand accused.

“Me?” Gabriel grinned facetiously. He framed Sam’s face with his hands and gave him a kiss. “Sorry I’m a bit of a show off.”

Sam sighed but smiled. “I know what I got myself into. Go have fun.” Gabriel gave him one last peck on the lips before going back over to the rest of the cast. Sam watched them for a while and noticed Cas coming to stand beside him.

“Hello Sam,” Cas greeted, sipping the mojito that he had conned the bartender into making.

“Hey Cas,” Sam replied. “Wasn’t expecting you to come.”

“Well, your brother invited me,” Cas sighed. “But he appears to be preoccupied with other people.” He nodded toward the bar and Sam saw Dean in an arm wrestling match with Ash and a few of the other techs.

Sam cringed. “Yeah well, you know how he is.”

“I suppose,” Cas took a sip. “And how are you and Gabriel?”

Sam looked down at his beer and grinned. “It’s good. Really good.”

“You’re not concerned about Kali?” Cas inquired.

“Nah,” Sam shook his head. “We’ve talked about it.”

“Huh,” Cas went back to his drink. “Alright.”

Sam looked at Cas a moment, worried about the reaction, but chose to ignore it. He and Gabriel had talked about Kali. There was nothing to worry about.

“ _ Bisexual, trisexuals, homo sapiens, carcinogens, hallucinogens, men,”  _ Gabriel sang with Balthazar and Adam. “ _ Pee-wee Herman! German wine, turpentine, Gertrude Stein, Antoniotti, Bertolucci, Kurosawa, Carmina Burana!”  _ The rest of the cast joined in.

“ _ To apathy, to entropy, to empathy, ecstacy… _ Vaclav Havel! The Sex Pistols! 8BC!” Gabriel reached a hand down to pull Joshua up onto the table. “ _ To no shame, never playing the fame game!” _

__ __ _ “To marijuana!”  _ Joshua took a huge hit of a stage joint and Sam snickered at his stagehand glaring daggers at him.

“ _ To sodomy, it’s between God and me,” _ Gabriel looked over at Sam and winked.  _ ”To S and M!” _ He smacked his own ass and Sam was sure his face had never flushed that fast before. “ _ La Vie Boheme!” _ He looked to his side and noticed that Cas had left. Sam was a little concerned with Cas’s attitude, but decided that he and Dean could figure out their own stuff.

 

“HAH! Pay up, bitch!” Dean shouted, wrestling Ash’s fist down for the third time that night. He took a chance to look around the bar for Cas as Ash dug the money out of his pocket. When he didn’t see him, he stood up. “Uh, count me out this round, guys.” He moved toward the back of the bar and saw a tuft of black hair sneak out the back entrance. Dean quickly followed and walked out into the back alley.

“Hey,” Dean greeted. “The fun’s in there, ya know.”

“Not much fun for me,” Cas sighed.

“Aww come on,” Dean whined.

Cas frowned and set his drink down. “ _ Excuse me, did I do something wrong? I get invited, but ignored all night long!” _

Dean narrowed his eyes and clenched his fists, walking closer to Cas. “ _ I’ve been trying, I’m not lying. No one’s perfect. I’ve got baggage. _ ”

Cas’s eyes softened slightly. “ _ Life’s too short, baby, time is flying. _ ” He stepped even closer. “ _ I’m looking for baggage that goes with mine…” _

Dean noticed the change in posture and reached a hand up to rest on Cas’s neck. “ _ I should tell you…” _

__ __ “ _ I’ve got baggage too,”  _ Cas continued.

“ _ Should tell you…” _

__ __ _ “Baggage—“ _

__ __ Dean closed the space between his and Cas’s lips as they heard a rousing chorus of “ _ WINE AND BEER! _ ” come from inside the bar. Cas pulled away and slowly opened his eyes to see Dean’s green ones staring back.

“So, you’re okay with…I mean,” Cas bit his lip.

Dean pulled Cas close and hugged him tight. “I don’t care what’s happened to you. I’ll make sure it never happens again.”

Cas buried his face in Dean’s jacket and felt his tears absorb into the fabric. Everything would finally be okay.


	7. Light My Candle

              “Just vocal practice this morning so, I’ll see you later,” Gabriel reminded Sam as he grabbed his bag and opened the door.

               “I have some errands to run anyway,” Sam leaned over into Gabriel’s space. “Call me when you’re done?”

               “Of course,” Gabriel smiled and gave Sam a chaste kiss before climbing out of the car. He closed the passenger door behind him and waved as Sam drove off. God, he was in so deep with that boy and for once, he didn’t want to crawl his way back out. Gabriel smiled softly to himself, then headed into the theater. He found the practice room that Kali had texted him to meet her in and threw his bag down on the chair. Gabriel rolled his eyes. Of course she was late.

               After a few minutes of playing on his phone, Gabriel heard the tell-tale sound of her heels clicking on the backstage tile. He looked up as she walked in the doorway.

               “Are you already warmed up?” Gabriel asked, turning to plug his phone into the small speakers.

               “Hello to you, too,” Kali greeted. “Yes. I am.”

               “I think we have the beginning down, but this part is a little rusty,” Gabriel said. “Ready?” Kali nodded and Gabriel hit the play button.

               After a couple bars, Kali came in. “ _What are you staring at?_ ”

               Gabriel shook his head. “ _Nothing. Your hair in the moonlight. You look familiar. Can you make it?_ ”

               “ _Just haven’t eaten much today, at least the room stopped spinning anyway,_ ” Kali smiled. “ _What?_ ”

               “ _Nothing,_ ” Gabriel ran a hand through his hair. “ _Your smile reminded me—_ “

               “ _I always remind people of…Who is she?_ ”

               “She died. _Her name was April._ ”

               “ _It’s out again!_ ” Kali rolled her eyes. “ _Sorry ‘bout your friend._ ” She moved closer to Gabriel and he held his breath. “ _Would you light my candle?_ ”

               Gabriel breathed in the scent of Kali’s off-stage perfume and was hit with a wave of nostalgia. “ _Well?_ ”

               “ _Yeah?_ Ow!” Kali pulled her hand away.

               “ _Oh, the wax,_ ” Gabriel sighed, glad to be broken out of whatever spell the scent had put him under.

               “ _It’s dripping._ ” Kali smirked and placed a hand at his hip, inching her fingers inward along the waistband of his jeans. “ _I like it between my—_ “

               “FINGERS!” Gabriel pulled away quickly, refusing to be sucked back in. “ _I figured._ ” He walked over to the door and opened it. “ _Oh well. Goodnight._ ” As Kali went to walk through, he broke out of character and walked back over to his phone to stop the music. A text from Sam was on there, but he swiped it out of the way.

                “Was there something else you wanted to work on?” Kali asked, closely looking over his shoulder. Gabriel could feel her hair on his neck and forced down his body’s reflex. Why was this so hard right now? He didn’t have a problem on stage.

                “Yeah, uh,” Gabriel shook his head to compile his thoughts. “So there’s one more part, just after this. I’ll, um. I’ll start.” He slid sideways to get out of the Kali/table sandwich he had found himself as the meat of. Once he turned around, he pressed play on his phone.

              

               The track reached his entrance in a few moments. “ _You look familiar._ ”

               Kali sighed, “ _Like your dead girlfriend._ ”

               Gabriel shook his head. “ _Only when you smile, but I’m sure I’ve seen you somewhere else._ ”

               “ _Do you go to the Cat Scratch Club?_ ” Kali offered. “ _That’s where I work. I dance._ ” She moved her hips a bit.

               “Yes!” Gabriel snapped his fingers. “ _They used to tie you up._ ”

               “ _It’s a living,_ ” Kali smirked.

               “ _I didn’t recognize you without the handcuffs_ ,” Gabriel grinned.

               “ _We could light the candle,_ ” Kali walked over to her bag and pulled out a set of handcuffs that dangled off her fingers. “ _Oh won’t you light the candle?_ ” She walked toward Gabriel and backed him against the wall.

               “Kali, I…” Gabriel swallowed, his mouth dry as he stared at the handcuffs.

               “Come on,” Kali purred. “For old time’s sake.” She trailed her free hand down Gabriel’s arm. “Don’t you remember our pre-performance ritual?”

               Gabriel closed his eyes for a moment and bit his lip. How could he forget? Kali would come to his dressing room and practice her lap dancing while Gabriel practiced tying her up. No! No. He was with Sam now. He pushed Kali away and walked over to his phone. “ _You better go, you know the fire’s out anyway._ ”

               Kali walked up behind him again and whispered in his ear. “ _There’s only us, there’s only this._ ”

               Gabriel gripped the table and spun around to face Kali. “ _The fire’s dead and never ever gonna start._ ” His words were starting to grow weak, but he hoped it would be enough.

               Kali smirked. “ _No day but today._ ” She leaned in and pressed a soft kiss to Gabriel’s lips.

               “I—“ Gabriel’s words were lost as Kali deepened the kiss and wove her hands into his hair. He wasn’t sure how much time he had lost, drunk off of Kali’s passion.

               “Oh, sorry.”

               The door slammed and Gabriel was brought back to himself. He pushed Kali away and quickly went to the door to see who had walked in on them. As he peered down the hallway, the only person he saw was Ash, the sound tech, walking away. Gabriel sighed and ran a hand through his hair. This could be bad. This could be really fucking bad.

               “So, my room or yours?” Kali smirked.

               “Neither,” Gabriel snatched up his phone and his bag. “You better hope you didn’t fuck things up with me and Sam.”

               “Takes two to tango, baby,” Kali licked her lips. “See you tonight.”

               Gabriel rolled his eyes and left the dressing room, heading out of the theater. He needed to do some damage control FAST.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SHIIIIIIT SONNN

**Author's Note:**

> All songs and quotes from the stageplay RENT are copyright Jonathan Larson. I do not claim ownership or creative license for any of said songs or quotes. 
> 
> Please don't sue. :/


End file.
